


Fallen embers

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee se equivocó juzgando a su chica y la perdió, quizá para siempre, pero no se resignaba a que fuera así</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen embers

Cuando se desmayó, McGee llevaba tres días con sus tres noches sin descanso, sin apenas una parada para un café. Agotamiento, ese fue el veredicto de Ducky, el cual le hidrató y le ordenó marcharse a casa, descansar y comer algo. Pero las recomendaciones del doctor cayeron en saco roto, igual que el gruñido de Gibbs, las burlas de Tony y las amenazas de Ziva. McGee no pensaba marcharse a ningún sitio. Tenía que encontrarla.

Se llamaba Natalie y era habitual de la misma cafetería que él. Siempre pedía capuchino para llevar y hasta había hecho un cameo en una de las novelas de McGee aunque le cambiase el nombre por Eleanor cuando aún no se había atrevido a hablar con ella. Era más sencillo observarla secretamente, mirar sus rizos oscuros, su piel de leche y su sonrisa cálida. Solo tras semanas viéndola, un día Tim se atrevió a invitarla.

Tras esa invitación llegaron varias: al cine, a cenar, al teatro… incluso a una feria de tecnología. Natalie era de los suyos, “una apasionada de los cacharritos”, como se definía a sí misma. A pesar de no ser militar, tenía un buen puesto en el departamento de comunicaciones del Pentágono. No era tan aficionada a las plataformas multijugador como McGee, pero comprendía su pasión y no solo le escuchaba con ganas, sino que también respondía cada vez que él entraba en detalles técnicos.

Por mucho que en el fondo supiera que era lo que buscaba, nunca se había planteado nada serio, ni siquiera con Natalie. De una manera tácita había asumido que era su novia, que estaba con ella en exclusiva y no solo por falta de otras ofertas. No las había porque McGee tampoco las buscaba. Natalie también parecía sentirse a gusto con él. No le dijo las palabras mágicas, pero más de una noche compartieron cama e incluso se llevaron un susto cuando Natalie tuvo un retraso de tres semanas.

Les iba bien, no había necesidad de ponerle nombres. Todo era como debía hasta que Gibbs pidió que se equipasen aquella mañana gris. Lo que en un primer momento parecía un simple suicidio se complicó con un caso de fraude que otro equipo del NCIS se traía entre manos. Alguien estaba desviando fondos públicos a paraísos fiscales, el Marine por cuya muerte les habían llamado se había quitado del medio al sentirse acorralado, pero había más sospechosos. McGee pensó que se desplomaría al escuchar que Natalie era una de ellas.

Como siempre hacía, Gibbs consiguió birlarles el caso a los del otro equipo. Faltaban millones y los indicios la señalaban como parte de la estructura que los desviaba. Sin explicarle que se debía a motivos laborales, McGee la llamó. Cuando colgó y se dio cuenta de que Natalie pensaba que querría presentarle a sus compañeros de trabajo, de los que tanto le había hablado, McGee sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Aun así, pidió al jefe que le dejase interrogarla. Necesitaba pedirle explicaciones.

Natalie apenas le dijo nada salvo “soy inocente”. Se negó a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas mientras le miraba con rabia, como a punto de abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento. Cuando Gibbs le tomó el relevo, Natalie guardó silencio. De nada sirvió tenerla encerrada en la sala durante horas, solo consiguieron que volviese a hablar para pedir un abogado y una salida al cuarto de baño. McGee la miraba tras el cristal y se sentía tan decepcionado y hundido que Tony ni siquiera trató de tomarle el pelo.

La siguiente vez que entró a hablar con ella, McGee marchaba cabizbajo, con las manos a la espalda y la vista en la punta de sus zapatos. Natalie decía la verdad, Abby había logrado desentrañar la maraña de datos y demostrar que era inocente. Al explicárselo, Natalie se levantó, se le acercó y le cruzó la cara de un bofetón enérgico cuando McGee comenzaba una disculpa. Le gritó que era un cabrón, que había demostrado cuánto confiaba en ella y que no volviese a llamarla en su vida. McGee la vio marchar sin atreverse a decir nada. No era la mejilla lo que le dolía.

Al principio desobedeció la advertencia. La telefoneó un par de veces, le escribió algún correo, incluso una vez le mandó flores. Natalie no respondió de ningún modo, ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle que la dejase en paz ni le borró de sus redes sociales. Actuaba como si McGee no existiera, como si hasta eliminarlo por completo de su vida fuese una pérdida de tiempo que Tim no se merecía. Captado el mensaje, McGee comprendió que lo mejor sería dejarla marchar, asumir que la había perdido y seguir adelante.

Pensaba que la había olvidado, incluso había dejado de soñar con ella salvo muy esporádicamente. Solo era un martes más, otro de tantos. El jefe les ordenó equiparse, un Marine se había despeñado con su coche por un barranco. Parecía un accidente por culpa de la mala visibilidad y un firme cargado de baches. Pensaban que con un poco de suerte podrían darle carpetazo rápido hasta que bajo el asiento del copiloto encontraron un bolso de mujer. Al abrir el monedero y ver que Natalie le sonreía en su permiso de conducir, McGee sintió una mano invisible abofetearle de nuevo de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Tres días con sus tres noches más tarde, no tenían nada. Natalie había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No había vuelto por casa ni por el trabajo, todas sus tarjetas se encontraban en la cartera y tampoco había dado señales de vida por la red. Lo único que quedaba de ella era una mancha de sangre en el airbag, Abby la había cotejado con un par de pelos de su cepillo.

Tal vez hubiera sobrevivido al impacto, aunque era improbable. Por más que se lo dijeron, McGee no quiso aceptarlo. No estaba muerta si no había cuerpo ni ninguna otra prueba que demostrase que había corrido la misma suerte que el Capitán Harris, quien no era su novio. Sería un alivio estúpido de colegial envidioso, pero McGee había sentido algo de consuelo en el hecho de descubrir que no eran más que dos colegas de camino a un congreso.

No quiso escuchar cuando trataron de mandarle a casa. Se les acababan las opciones, pero debía encontrarla viva o muerta, no pararía hasta dar con ella. Una vez más, rastreó sus movimientos, llamó a todos los centros médicos que se le ocurrieron y preguntó en el Pentágono. Ziva se lo llevaba a almorzar casi a punta de pistola cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su planta. Una Natalie con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza se encontraba tras las puertas.

McGee tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Debió de repetir su nombre y “estás viva” un millón de veces, pues de pronto se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la voz. Natalie se encontraba tensa, con una mueca de disgusto que McGee no comprendió hasta que ella le aclaró que le hacía daño. El almuerzo quedaba pospuesto, Ducky debía examinarla.

Tres días, tres noches, una mañana. Ese era el tiempo que Natalie había invertido en caminar desde el lugar del accidente dando tumbos hasta el Navy Yard. Confusa y desorientada tras la colisión, mientras Ducky le hacía un chequeo, confesó que no se le había ocurrido pedir ayuda, que solo pensaba en llegar al NCIS para decirles que estaba bien y luego irse a casa a llamar a sus padres.

Todo en orden. La revisión exhaustiva de Ducky no dejaba lugar a dudas. Le recetó descanso y la dejó marchar después de que respondiera unas preguntas a Gibbs. McGee no tardó un instante en ofrecerse a llevarla a casa. Natalie le miró de arriba abajo, le dio un apretón en el hombro y sonrió:

—¿Seguro, Tim? No sé cuál de los dos está peor.

Tenía razón, conduciendo se dio cuenta de lo exhausto que se sentía. Natalie les había encontrado, se hallaba sana y salva e iba a dejarla en su apartamento, ya no había motivos para continuar alerta. Por eso y porque su estómago amenazaba con la revolución, aceptó las quesadillas al microondas que ella le ofreció como comida improvisada. McGee no recordaba la última vez que un plato tan malo le supo tan bien. El único problema que tenía era que se comía demasiado deprisa. Llevó su plato a la cocina y se fue a por su abrigo, pero Natalie le llevó de vuelta al comedor a empujones.

—¿Dónde ibas?  
—A trabajar, tengo que escribir unos informes ahora que…—dejó la frase en el aire al verla sacudir la cabeza con exagerada vehemencia.  
—Sé que la última vez que nos vimos te partí la cara y te merecías más que eso, pero no puedo dejar que te marches así.  
—¿Así, cómo? Natalie, estoy bien.  
—Sí, claro. ¿Y la palmada que he tenido que dar para que te despertases cuando traía los dos platos? En mi cama hay sitio para dos, te echo un concurso de ronquidos.

McGee sonrió y recogió también el plato vacío de Natalie.

—Tú no roncas.  
—¡Mejor! Así tienes la victoria asegurada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, era ya noche cerrada. Había pensado en echarse nada más que una siesta, así que se levantó de un salto y abandonó el dormitorio dando zancadas. Apoltronada en el sofá con el pijama aún puesto, Natalie le miró un momento antes de volver a prestar atención a la pantalla de su portátil.

—Buenas noches. Tu jefe ordena que el lunes vuelvas en plena forma y Tony me ha pedido que no te cuente que ha colocado un cojín pedorro en tu silla. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

McGee entreabrió los labios y se frotó la cara. Se dijo que se encontraba demasiado chocado aún y por eso su mente no carburaba adecuadamente.

—¿Que has hablado con mi equipo?

Natalie hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros.

—Quería asegurarme de que no te reclamaban. No interrogo tan bien como tú, pero he conseguido información interesante.  
—¿Interesante?  
—Ahora ya sé por qué pareces un zombi.

McGee suspiró y se fue a sentar junto a ella, que se entretenía con un jueguecito en flash. Muy al principio de salir le había confesado que eran su perdición, que por estúpidos que resultasen podía pasarse las horas muertas enganchada a ellos. Al menos por esta vez le daba más importancia a él aunque no se la mereciera. Cerró el navegador, dejó el portátil a un lado y le miró a los ojos.

—Ziva me lo ha contado todo. Dice que no has parado en estos días.  
—Había que encontrarte.

Natalie bajó la vista y murmuró un pequeño “ya”. Por su gesto, McGee supo que no había terminado, así que decidió dejarle algo de tiempo para que encontrase las palabras justas. Una vez pareció hacerlo, le miró de nuevo a los ojos.

—También me ha recordado lo buen tío que eres y ha dejado caer que solo una estúpida te negaría una segunda oportunidad.  
—Entonces… ¿Te gustaría que tú… y yo… saliéramos otra vez?

Natalie resopló y se cubrió la cara un momento. McGee estaba a punto de decirle que lo olvidase y que se marchaba cuando volvió a hablarle.

—Hoy no me apetece salir ni a la puerta de la calle, pero te aceptaría una pizza y una partidita a lo que tú quisieras antes de volverme a la cama y dormir doce horitas del tirón.


End file.
